el arlequin
by takarylove
Summary: una invitacion a una mansion embrujada los reunira ,encerrados y sin salida trataran de sobrevivir a como de lugar, solo sus dones podran ayudarles..una pesadilla con lujo de detalles... los mejores cazafantasmas estan ahora en problemas


***digimon no me pertenece, no es mío y solo uso los personajes con fines de entretenimiento de una mente torcida como la mía.**

***Hola a todos lectores la verdad yo sigo creyendo que las historias de terror no se me dan por eso quería practicar y hacer otra mas solo que esta vez me base en una pesadilla que tuve hace ya varios años espero sea de su agrado por que es solo una pesadilla que tuve claro la adapte al universo digimon inicia asi... y es el especial de halloween de este año.**

**El arlequín **

**El arlequín **

**Capitulo 1: pesadilla dentro de una pesadilla**

Parecía ser un enorme pasillo, las paredes estaban tapizadas de un color verde aceituna carcomido por el paso del tiempo; ya que con los pocos rayos de sol agonizante que se colaban por la ventana perpendicularmente el tapiz adquiría un color amarillento en ciertas zonas, la chica corría desesperada mientras sentía el palpitar rápido de su corazón y escuchaba su propia respiración agitada.

La joven castaña avanzaba por el corredor siendo sujetada de la mano por una persona a la que no conocía y a la que no podía ver a la cara, supo por la sensación en su mano que se trataba de un chico que le apretaba fuertemente.

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí!, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!,! tiene que haber una forma de salir!-decía el joven al que por fin logro verle al llegar a la puerta de una habitación. Era de tez pálida, cabellos rubios y unos ojos de un azul profundo; sin duda era un joven sumamente apuesto pero había una desesperación enorme en su rostro, la chica sentía como hiperventilaba presa del pánico mientras el chico abría la puerta y la jalaba al interior del cuarto. El joven rubio cerró la puerta con cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-no hables Hikari –dijo el joven mientras le abrazaba por la espalda y le cubría la boca con sus manos .Ambos chicos a penas y respiraban por el miedo. Estaban alejados de la puerta y aun así sus ojos permanecían fijos en la entrada esperando poder ver aparecer en cualquier momento a su perseguidor.

Tras varios minutos el chico retiro su mano y la chica volteó a verlo asustada; los preciosos ojos de su acompañante estaban cansados, la palidez en su rostro era evidente y las ojeras oscuras y hondas eran signos innegables de la falta se sueño, Hikari por su parte se sentía terriblemente débil y a penas y podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que cayó de rodillas en el suelo de madera vieja y empolvada.

Su blusa de color amarillo holgada y sus pantalones de mezclilla estaban rasgados, sucios y salpicados de sangre brillante y roja; Llevaba colgados varios collares largos y amuletos dándole un aspecto de gitana o adivina que no estaba alejado de la realidad.

-¡¿a caso no de puede salir de este lugar?! es como un laberinto sin salidas, sin escape, y solo nos perdemos mas y mas …comienzo a creerlo..!Moriremos aquí! –dijo la joven llevándose las manos a la cara, Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- mi hermano, ¿y si algo le ha pasado?, ¿y si esa cosa ya lo encontró ? – decía la chica mientras su acompañante se arrodillaba a su lado y le abrazaba, hasta hace días era una completa desconocida y sin embargo hoy compartían la misma suerte y sus miedos se convertían en uno solo .nada de lo que pudiera decirle le podría calmar, y en esos momentos no podía decir nada ,por que el miedo era tan grande que sentía su cuerpo paralizado y su boca tan seca que no podía articular una palabra mas.

La chica sollozaba tratando de ser calmada por el joven. Pasaron varios minutos para que la chica lograra controlar su shock y se pusieran de pie mirándose las manos cubiertas de sangre .

El rubio se acercó a la ventana y se asomó,la oscuridad había comenzado y la luz comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte haciendo que el color rojo sangre del que estaba teñido el cielo se hiciera mas y mas oscuro

-llevamos ya tres días así y mas de una semana en este lugar, si hubiera una salida…ya la abríamos encontrado, comienzo a creer que la maldición esta encerrada en este lugar, nada que este vivo puede salir de aquí-dijo el rubio mientras volteaba a ver a la chica que había dibujado un circulo con gis de que traía en uno de sus bolsillos y se encontraba sentada en el centro.

-¡¿pero que haces?!no! sabes que eso lo atraerá a nosotros como la miel a un oso-exclamó el rubio

-calma …anda ven, acaso no quieres hacer una pregunta...yo tengo muchas-dijo Hikari extendiendo su mano como invitación al joven.

-esta bien, pero en cuanto sientas algo extraño tenemos que salir-dijo Takeru sentándose dentro del circulo y tomando las manos de Hikari.

-ahora me concentrare...todo pensamiento que tengas debe desvanecerse ,respira hondo…cierra tus ojos…!muéstrame!!muéstrame lo que vendrá!! –dijo Hikari quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y tomaba las manos del chico con fuerza.

La ventana del cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente y el viento helado de la noche entró en forma de varias corrientes que agitaban los cabellos de ambos.

**De pronto podía ver al rubio frente a ella ,agonizaba cubierto de sangre y con múltiples heridas luchaba con el espíritu sin descanso visualizado como una sombra de las más profundas tinieblas .el rubio cayó. Haciendo un ruido con el impacto "tienes que irte" le alcanzó a decir, ella corrió desesperada por unas escaleras en espiral ,mientras descendía tropezó con algo y al incorporarse se percató de que era un cadáver ;al verlo lo reconoció al instante.**

**-¡Taichi!–exclamó Hikari llorando al ver que el corazón de su hermano había sido extirpado dejando un enorme agujero irregular en su pecho y sus ojos permanecían abiertos como si le hubieran robado el alma. Sintió como le tomaron por los cabellos.**

"**no puedes huir,nadie puede huir, tú don será mío…"escuchó.**

**Al forcejear se dio cuenta de quien era su agresor ;un arlequín ,un personaje de cara demoniaca bajo el maquillaje pálido como el mas blanco mármol y un antifaz negro como la noche , parecía compuesto de cientos de retazos de tela de rombos blanco con negro , y su mirada…su mirada era lo mas aterrorizante que había visto hasta entonces, por que era una mirada perdida ,un vacío de un negro intenso y brillante, tan brillante que Hikari pudo ver su propio rostro en las pupilas del demonio que ahora le sostenía por el cuello apretándolo con fuerza.**

**-¿creíste que podías ganar?...no se puede, este es mi juego, solo yo puedo ganar –dijo dejando de apretar su cuello y sacando una norme navaja de mango rojo .**

**-¡vuelve…vuelve y vive!, por que pronto esta será una realidad-dijo el arlequín con voz ronca y parecida a un gruñido espantoso. Hikari exhaló antes de sentir como la navaja perforaba su carne produciéndole un calor infernal que le quemaba las entrañas.**

"**tu vendrás a mi, todos vendrán a mi!" escuchó por Último.**

-¡Hikari!, !Hikari ,despierta! ,estas teniendo una pesadilla de nuevo -escuchó la voz familiar de su hermano. Al abrir los ojos vio que le miraba preocupado en la penumbra de la noche ,era un alivio, estaba en su cama, en su habitación y todo había sido un horrible sueño, Takeru no existía, y Taichi su hermano estaba frente a ella vivo y justo como lo recordaba. Afuera las gotas de lluvia caían violentamente seguidas por el sonido del viento y truenos.

"que situación mas extraña, tenia una pesadilla y dentro de mi pesadilla una visión espantosa" pensó Hikari mientras veía que su hermano que le miraba confundido.

-perdón por preocuparte-dijo Hikari

-descuida. a decir verdad, yo tenia pesadillas también-Taichi se había sentado en el borde de la cama sujetándose las rodillas-supongo que desde el accidente nunca podremos tener una noche tranquila-señaló Taichi recordando el aparatoso accidente de hacia meses en el que sus padres habían perdido la vida y por el cual el y su hermana estuvieron tanto tiempo en el hospital.

Hikari le abrazó fuerte, sabia que solo le quedaba su hermano en todo el ancho mundo ,fue por eso que su pesadilla le atemorizaba tanto.

-pude hablar con un espíritu hoy–dijo Taichi

-que te ha dicho-

-que tengamos cuidado, dice que el mal nos ha encontrado y que desea que vayamos hacia el -dijo Taichi ,

Hikari recordó la ultima frase de su sueño "tu vendrás a mi, todos vendrán a mi"

Afuera se podía escuchar la lluvia caer con intensidad y el ambiente dentro de la habitación era el de un congelador.

Ambos no podían conciliar el sueño, y afuera la tormenta espantosa aullaba como lobo hambriento. La habitación de ambos chicos era realmente extraña para ser la de unos jóvenes, había toda clase de amuletos colgados en las paredes, sus camas quedaban una enfrente de otra y sobre la cabecera de la cama de Hikari colgaba un atrapa sueños, tenían cientos de libros de temas como magia, cosas paranormales y esoterismo; en otro estante enorme había cuarzos, velas y figuras extrañas.

Unas campanillas sonaban con el viento tintineando continuamente y una enorme fotografía de sus padres colgaba de una pared.

Hikari sabia a la perfección que no era la primera vez que Taichi hablaba con los muertos ,pero sin duda era el mensaje mas extraño que ella y su hermano habían recibido del otro mundo.

-será una noche larga lo presiento-exclamó Hikari quien comenzaba a sentir de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho como si le desgarraran el corazón.

-no te miras muy bien, a veces quisiera tener tu don, para que pudieras descansar un poco de esa carga tan pesada que llevas, pero supongo que no es algo que se pueda intercambiar, además ver a los muertos como yo tampoco es algo que le desearía a mucha gente-Taichi comenzó a caminar a la puerta –anda vamos por té -terminó el Castaño

-a veces yo quisiera que ninguno de los dos tuviera ningún don-dijo Hikari

Ambos bajaron a la cocina para tomar un poco de té ,al pasar por la sala Hikari tuvo el presentimiento de acercarse a la puerta.

-¿a donde vas Hikari?-preguntó su hermano

Al no tener respuesta solo le siguió ,la chica se aproximo a la entrada y fue cuando vio un sobre blanco en el suelo, alguien lo había deslizado por debajo de la puerta.

Lo tomó entre sus ,manos y leyó las inscripciones hechas con tinta negra y exquisita caligrafía cursiva

"_**hermanos Yagami" **_

Taichi se aproximó más a su hermana.

-¿y esto?-dijo quitándosela de las manos

Ella abrió inmediatamente la puerta pero solo encontró la oscuridad de la noche mezclada con las gotas de lluvia que caían verticales y pesadamente sobre el jardín de la casa …quien había dejado el sobre ya no estaba ahí.

-mira esto, es una invitación.-dijo Taichi enseñándole la nota a su hermana que se paralizó al ver la figura de un arlequín dibujada en el papel.


End file.
